Bajo el efecto de la cerveza de manteca
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: [ONESHOT DOBLE RHr]Bastante divertido. Harry esta cansado de las eternas peleas entre Ron y Hermione y decide que durante la boda de Bill y Fleur, la cerveza de manteca puede ayudar a resolver sus problemas. Tambien HG.Segundo ONESHOT arriba con RH POV
1. Bajo el efecto de la cerveza de manteca

_**Debido a la urgencia de estrenar un nuevo cuadernillo que me regalaron, escribí este fic. Es algo así como un intento de hacer algo que SÍ sea probable en los libros de Jo. Y ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque es un Harry POV (es decir, punto de vista). Todos sabemos que nunca vamos a tener la oportunidad de leer la versión oficial de la declaración de Ron y Hermione desde una distancia agradable (esto parece política mas que cualquier otra cosa XD, el comienzo de clases me afectó) Bueno, basta de chacharas, vayamos a este R/Hr y feliz lectura.**_

Bajo el efecto de la cerveza de manteca 

La ceremonia en el patio de La Madriguera ya había terminado. Las sillas que habían estado dispuestas en hileras ahora rodeaba las mesas y estaban ocupadas por los invitados que terminaban de llenarse con el abundante banquete y habían vaciado cantidades sorprendentes de botellas de cerveza de manteca, hidromiel y vino de elfos.

-¡Me niego a ingerir algo hecho por las manos de los elfos! –Se quejaba Hermione mientras un pequeño hombre con acento francés le ofrecía el corcho de la botella para que la aprobara- ¡Y ustedes que pertenecen a la Pe. E. De. De. O deberían hacer lo mismo!

-Hermione ¡¿Podrías disfrutar por un segundo de la fiesta y dejar de pensar en esa estúpida asociación por una vez en tu vida?! –acusó Ron ya harto.

-¡Ron! –dijo la chica enseguida en un tono muy alto y poniéndose de pie- te recuerdo que vos también perteneces a esa _estúpida_ asocia…

-¿Y cómo puede ser… -interrumpió Ron- …que ahora te niegues a tomar algo hecho por los elfos después de seis años de comer todo lo que hacían en Hogwarts?

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MIENTRAS HABLO! –gritó Hermione en un tono tan alto que hasta la banda dejó la canción a la mitad para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-¡Chicos, basta! –dijo Harry en un tono discreto y haciendo una seña al resto de los invitados y a la banda indicando que no pasaba nada.

Hacía tres días que el trío estaba reunido en La Madriguera y Harry no podía recordar ni un episodio en el que Ron y Hermione hayan estado más de cinco minutos sin discutir por el hecho más insignificante.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensas entre ellos y Harry se preguntaba en ese momento si no sería una buena idea poner a sus amigos bajo el efecto de la cerveza de manteca para ver si las cosas se aclaraban de una vez. Aunque se sintió un mal amigo por pensar en eso, también concluyó que si no lo hacía iba a estar siendo egoísta al someter al resto del mundo a semejante pesadilla.

Ahora Hermione estaba sentada dándole la espalda a Ron, y éste continuó comiendo, al parecer intentando hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Harry notó sus orejas de un rojo brillante, lo que indicaba que estaba enojado o muy avergonzado.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le habló calmadamente, con el cuidado con el que se trata una bomba, para evitar que vuelva a estallar.

-Vas a tener que tomar algo para pasar lo que comiste –y le ofreció un vaso extremadamente grande y lleno hasta rebalsar de cerveza de manteca. Ella lo aceptó sin mirarlo y de un solo sorbo lo dejó a la mitad.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escape una sonrisa, pero se dio vuelta para llenarle el vaso a Ron, por lo que nadie lo vio.

Dos vasos… Tres vasos… Ron llevaba la delantera porque ya había estado tomando antes de que Harry le ofreciera y se lo veía muy contento hablando sueltamente con un primo de Fleur que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Ron le decía, pero se reía de los intentos del chico por explicar algo en un Francés que parecía una mezcla de árabe y duendigozna. Hermione ya estaba bailando una canción muy movida con Ginny, pero Harry evitaba mirarlas para no tentarse y sacar a bailar a su ex novia.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la fiesta había comenzado y se veían bastantes signos de eso. Los señores Weasley bailaban completamente fuera del ritmo y varios franceses pedían a los gritos unas canciones desconocidas a la banda que se veía muy cansada y sus integrantes comenzaban a tomar agua cada vez más seguido. En una o dos ocasiones Harry creyó haber visto al cantante y al baterista tomando algo como una pastilla, pero enseguida recordó que eran magos y que seguramente tendrían muchas otras cosas más a las cuales recurrir antes de de los insalubres métodos _muggles_ para mantenerse despiertos y con energías.

Al término de una canción, Charlie se acercó a su mesa y con la varita apuntó a una fila de copas que hicieron un canturreo muy llamativo para que le presten atención.

-Ya sé que ya hicimos el brindis y todo, pero ahora, como padrino, me gustaría darle introducción a una de las partes más interesantes de las bodas: ¡Los lentos! –Hubo una serie de chiflidos y aplausos aislados- Así que consíganse una pareja rápido, aprovechando la soltura por el alcohol y disfruten la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno…

-¡Suficiente Charlie! ¡Gracias! –gritó el señor Weasley y muchos empezaron a reír.

Harry pensó que ese era, como Charlie había dicho, un momento que debía aprovechar. Con buena excusa tomó a Ron por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde Hermione y Ginny seguían bailando. La canción (que no era movida, pero que tampoco llegaba a ser un lento) estaba terminando y estaba por llegar la oportunidad.

Harry miró significativamente a Ginny y le señaló con la cabeza a Ron que venía detrás de él con aire muy distraído. Al parecer Ginny captó lo que Harry pretendía.

-¡Hermione! –Dijo gritando por encima de la música- Voy a bailar con Harry, ¿te molestaría ocuparte de mi hermano?

Hermione abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Ron ya estaba frente suyo y Harry y Ginny caminaban rápido hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile.

-Es hora de que esos dos se decidan de una vez por todas a declararse –dijo Ginny.

Harry, por motivos obvios, estaba nervioso pero se estaba esforzando por no demostrarlo. Se lamentó por un instante no haber tomado nada con alcohol, eso podría haber ayudado para que se soltara un poco, pero reconoció enseguida que bien sobrio tenía control sobre sus acciones y así evitaría que pasase la raya con Ginny.

-Creo que los dejé en el estado perfecto para que se olviden de las diferencias y se dejen llevar un poco por otra cosa que no sea el orgullo –dijo Harry finalmente. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que había hablado Ginny y el comentario había quedado completamente descolgado. Pero ese tiempo había sido indispensable para Harry porque lo había usado para formular la frase y no quedar como un idiota, cosa que no resultó.

Ahora ya estaban bailando muy juntos y Ginny había pasado los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry muy cómodamente y descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, mientras que el chico intentaba mantener el menor contacto posible con la cintura de ella.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! –dijo Ginny en un susurro muy seductor y Harry tuvo que echarse un poco para atrás para que ella no notara _su vergüenza _y puso más firmemente sus manos en la cintura de ella.

La canción terminó y empezó una muy empalagosa.

-Esta es la canción preferida de Ron –dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

Harry se sorprendió mucho por este pequeño detalle: hacía siete años que conocía a Ron y jamás habían hablado sobre sus temas favoritos; siempre habían preferido hablar sobre las noticias, o muertes, o planes de los dos bandos del mundo mágico.

-¿No es un poco… melosa para Ron? –preguntó Harry divertido.

-Yo le dije lo mismo el día que lo confesó. Creo que después tuvo que gastar un extintor _muggle_ de papá para apagarse las orejas.

Harry estalló en una carcajada al imaginarse a su amigo en esa situación, pero Ginny hizo que se callara cuando se separó de él y le dio un codazo para que mire en la misma dirección que ella.

Ron y Hermione bailaban muy juntos, ella posaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, que era hasta donde llegaba, casi por debajo de los hombros y tenía sus brazos flojos colgando por detrás del cuello de él, conectando ambas manos con la punta de los dedos índices entrelazadas.

Él le hablaba al oído y ella se reía, al parecer Ron no experimentaba la misma sensación de inseguridad a la hora de agarrar a su chica por la cintura, pero era obvio que eso era otro efecto de la cerveza de manteca.

-Espero que Ron no haga nada estúpido –la voz de Ginny sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

-Yo le tengo más miedo a las reacciones de Hermione que a la estupidez de Ron -dijo Harry seriamente, pero enseguida agregó-. Pero esto no es de mi incumbencia, mejor dejarlos tranquilos.

-Sí, tenés razón. Vamos a disfrutar de la canción de Ron –dijo Ginny y volvió a echar los brazos sobre los hombros de Harry.

Las parejas bailaban en toda la pista. Bill y Fleur, la nueva generación de Señor y Señora Weasley, bailaban y se reían y de vez en cuando iban a tomar una copa o posaban para fotos con los interminables parientes de las dos partes de la familia.

-¡Al fin terminó esta canción! –dijo Harry y se despegó un poco de Ginny.

-Sí, la verdad es que el meloso de Ronnie no tiene un muy buen gusto.

-Hablando de él, ¿en dónde se metió con Hermione? –preguntó Harry con una mezcla entre curiosidad, espanto y alegría.

-Tal vez aquella masa marrón y roja –dijo Ginny señalando una silla- que están sentados en… ¡OH! ¡Qué desagradables! ¡Ese es mi asiento!

Y ahí estaba; la imagen que ya todos habían imaginado era ahora una realidad: Ron y Hermione se estaban besando, y lo único que pensaba Harry en aquel momento era en la reacción de su amiga cuando recordara que la noche anterior, estando ebria, Ron se había "aprovechado" de ella…

**_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me agradó bastante el resultado, a pesar de que no me gusta esto de hacer fics desde el punto de vista de Harry, eso es la especialidad de Rowling. Como me quedé yo misma con las dudas, decidí escribir la "continuación", por así llamarla, de esta historia. Sería lo mismo, pero visto del lado de Ron y Hermione, ¡así sabremos como fue que llegaron hasta el asiento de Ginny! Este otro fic se va a llamar "Fresco como… ¿pomelo?" Lo sé, suena incoherente, pero léanlo cuando lo publique y verán por que lo del título, la verdad es que tiene bastante humor para aquellos que disfrutan de reírse, y también romanticismo, para aquellos que escuchan canciones como la melosa de Ron XD_**

**_Reviews, por favor… no cuesta nada y es una alegría para el que se sienta del otro lado de la pantalla._**

Saludos,

♪Catalina♪


	2. Fresco como ¿Pomelo?

**_Este fic iba a ser algo aparte, pero si lo hacía como un ONESHOT, probablemente muchos empezarían a leerlo y lo abandonarían por no haber leído el anterior. Aparte me gustaba este comienzo y hacer algo nuevo sería como empezar desde el aire. (los agradecimientos están al final! Pero ya les doy un adelanto de lo que dice: GRACIAS! XD )_**

Fresco como… ¿Pomelo? 

Ron se quedó parado como marmota frente a Hermione. Se miraban, y al parecer se habían olvidado por completo de la pelea que habían tenido un rato antes.

-¿Me vas a invitar a bailar? –preguntó Hermione.

Ron, confundido, respondió –Creí que no ibas a querer.

-¡Si no me lo preguntas, Ronald, nunca lo vas a saber!

-¿Bailamos? .dijo extendiendo una mano.

Ella dudó un segundo –Conste que sólo bailo –aceptó tomando la mano de su amigo que ahora la acercaba hacia él- por los tres litros de cerveza de manteca que tomé.

-Yo también tomé bastante.

-¡Y se te nota! –dijo ella corriendo la cara y poniendo una expresión de repulsión.

-¡Perdón! Ya lo arreglo –Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo interno de la túnica de gala y se apuntó a sí mismo.

-¿Estás loco? –Se apresuró Hermione deteniendo la mano de Ron y apuntando su varita al cielo- ¡En ese estado no podés hacer un hechizo! Dejame, yo te ayudo.

Sacó su varita y apuntó a la boca de Ron. Una pequeña nube de luz de un anaranjado pálido salió de su varita y se escabulló en la boca del chico.

-¡Mmmm! –se saboreó él- Fresco como… ¿Pomelo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y agregó -¡Vamos a bailar!

La canción era lenta, y torpe y dubitativamente, los dos se fueron acercando. Las manos de Ron estaban temblorosas en la cintura de Hermione, y la chica, para darle más confianza, aflojó sus brazos en los hombros de él y dijo en voz casi inaudible que estaba muy cómoda.

La reacción de Ron fue exactamente la que Hermione quería y esperaba. Ahora él la agarraba firmemente y ella se atrevió a apoyar la cabeza en su cuerpo.

Las canciones pasaban rápidamente a pesar de ser lentos, y las parejas, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione, se movían muy poco y arrastrando los pies en la hierba que comenzaba a humedecerse por el rocío imperceptible que anunciaba que las horas de la noche volaban.

Una canción empezó como cualquier otra de las anteriores, pero en esta ocasión Hermione sintió un soplido en su oído. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para entender qué era lo que le había dicho Ron.

-¡Que esta es mi canción preferida! –repitió un poco más alto.

-Ah… eh… ¿En serio? –no sabía que decir, eso se estaba tornando muy romántico, y, aparte, la canción era algo insoportable.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó Ron con tono decepcionado.

-No ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gusta! –Mintió ella- es solo que… ¿No es algo delicada como para vos? –intentó elegir las palabras más adecuadas para evitar que se enojara.

-Ginny dijo lo mismo cuando se enteró –dijo consternado y poniéndose un poco rojo-. Se rió tanto ese día que se salvó de que no le pegara con un "mafatuego" de porque papá ya me había advertido que no tocara sus cosas _muggles_.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de eso y de los típicos errores de Ron con los artículos _muggles._

-¡MA-TA-FUE-GO! ¡Matafuego, Ron! –lo corrigió aún riéndose.

-Bueno, no importa, de todos modos no sirve para nada.

-No creo que sepas para que sirve si lo pronuncias mal; el mismo nombre te lo dice: "mata el fuego"

-Sí, como sea, Hermione –gracias al cielo, la cerveza de manteca hacía efecto en Ron y él no se dio cuenta de la oportunidad para empezar una discusión.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos dos minutos de la canción, y recién había llegado el primer estribillo; Ron sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando para que Hermione no escuchara la letra que hacía que el quedara como nena sentimental.

-Bueno, yo ya te dije mi tema favorito, ahora vos decime algo que te guste mucho.

Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente a Hermione fue la palabra "Ron", y por miedo a que él pensara mal, respondió rápidamente y sin pensar.

-El pomelo… -"Esa no fue la cosa más inteligente que hayas dicho en tu vida, Hermione" le dijo una voz en su interior.

El aliento del chico la había obligado a decir la estupidez, y ahora deseaba por encima de todas las cosas que no se haya dad cuenta de que podría significar.

Ron frunció el ceño. La alejó un poco con las manos aún en su cintura y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un segundo, hasta que el chico habló.

-Está bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se volvió a acercar a él para que no viera que se estaba poniendo muy colorada, y escondió la cara en su pecho. Ahora se estaba muriendo de calor y tenía la boca demasiado seca.

-Quiero tomar algo –dijo bruscamente sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, vamos. A mi también me vendría bien un poco de vino de el… digo, de cerveza de manteca.

-¡No! –dijo ella firmemente mientras esquivaba una pareja de franceses en el camino a la mesa –Basta de alcohol, ya tomamos suficiente.

Llegaron a la mesa, ella repasó con la mirada la mesa para encontrar su copa, pero no se esmeró mucho, por lo que tomó la primera que encontró y ahora buscaba una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

Ron, elaborando lo último que la chica le había dicho, respondió.

-Vos habrás tomado suficiente, yo voy a tomar cerveza de manteca –tomó una botella y ya se la estaba sirviendo. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró-. Lástima que no haya nada de pomelo para que tom…

No llegó a completar la frase, se paralizó y empezó a sentir como sus orejas se incendiaban. Buscó su mirada pero ella tenía los ojos fijos en el vaso que estaba en su mano. También estaba muy colorada y parecía temblar levemente.

-Hermione… -dijo con la voz casi tomada; ella seguía sin mirarlo- eh… yo… no… vos… es decir…

-¡Ron! –Interrumpió ella y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos; los dos juntos eran difícilmente distinguibles con una plantación de tomates-. Yo… no vayas a pensar que yo… eh… no sé… -al no encontrar palabras, tomó un sorbo del jugo de calabaza tan rápido que se ahogó.

Ron la miraba con la boca abierta, no sabía como reaccionar. Ella tosía y él la miraba. De repente sintió un mareo y una voz en su interior que le decía "no te preocupes Ron, si pasa algo, va a ser culpa de lo que tomaste, no tuya" Entonces la agarró del brazo y la acercó. Ella apenas tuvo que agacharse para estar a la altura de su cara.

Estaban los dos colorados, hirviendo y temblando de nervios. Intermitentemente miraban los labios y los ojos del otro.

-¿Estás segura de… eh… es decir… que te gusta el pomelo? –preguntó Ron al borde de un colapso, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, ahora solo miraba los labios húmedos de él, de un rojo tan intenso, que se acercaban. ¡Se acercaban! Lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

Dos segundo después de sentir los suaves labios con gusto a pomelo, una voz le dijo en su interior: "no te preocupes Hermione, mañana vas a poder decir que fue culpa de lo que tomaste"

_**Primero que nada quisiera agradecer enormemente a los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios en el capítulo/oneshot anterior:**_

**_Atzweasley (así es como terminaron besándose… y con respecto a la canción, es la que prefieras que sea; el único requisito es que sea larga y empalagosa)_**

**_RoxMina, Viki Murillo, Natty, Simplexgirl, hermioneyron y RoryGranger (me alegro que les haya gustado y espero que hayan disfrutado también de esta continuación)_**

**_Sheila Ruiz (todavía no escribí lo que pasa después de la fiesta, pero dejé unas pequeñas pistas - queriendo hacerme la Rowling- con respecto a lo que de verdad paso, es cuestión de prestar muchísima atención)_**

**_Josephine Granger (coincido con vos con que la boda no tiene que ser solo para los novios, y también con que las clases afectan a todo el mundo… deberían suspenderlas por eso!! Jajaja)_**

**_R.W. (gracias por los halagos a mi escritura, pero es más mérito del corrector de Microsoft Word que mio! XD también te agradezco por animarte a leer mis otros fics. Con respecto a lo de "palabras de aliento" –que por cierto no se me ocurrió otro titulo mejor y tuve que dejar eso- el género de la historia depende del lector más que del que escribe, porque si yo me siento mal y me pongo a leer un chiste, seguramente me voy a deprimir por buscarle el otro punto de vista. Otra cosa más: me encantaría hacer un fic largo, pero soy tan irresponsable que es muy probable que lo deje a la mitad y con los lectores a la espera, jajajaja)_**

**_Y un mensaje en general para todos: _Sin sus comentarios no hubiese podido terminar de escribir, los Reviews son mi inspiración, así que no duden en seguir comentando._ (¡MENTIRA! En realidad el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito antes de leer sus Reviews, pero lo que hicieron fue darme más voluntad para pasarlo a la computadora, que creo que es el trabajo más difícil y cansador)_**

_**Así que no se olviden de comentar y decirme que les pareció, acepto TODO tipo de comentario.**_


End file.
